Alejandro
Alejandro Burromuerto - fikcyjna postać występująca w serialach animowanych typu reality show Plan Totalnej Porażki, Totalna Porażka w trasie, Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy i Totalna Porażka: Plejada gwiazd. Historia Plan Totalnej Porażki Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót thumb|left|150px|Alejandro podczas prowadzenia autobusu Drużyny Oblechów.Historia Alejandro rozpoczyna się w specjalnym odcinku drugiego sezonu Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót. W tym odcinku wraz z dwiema dziewczynami - Blaineley i Sierrą - przybył na opuszczony plan filmowy w Toronto jako prowadzący program "Oblechy Totalnej Porażki", przechodząc przez czerwony dywan. Zachował się agresywnie i bardzo nieładnie najpierw potrącając Cody'ego, a potem nie przybijając Chrisowi piątki. Następnie, podczas rozdania nagród Gemmie, miał za zadanie przeczytać nazwę najlepszej obsady programu. Zajęło to bardzo wiele czasu. Myślał, że wygrają "Wystrzałowe Staruszki w Kalesonach". Prowadził potem autobus Drużyny Oblechów. Zaatakowany został przez prowadzony przez Courtney autobus z uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki, którzy rzucali w niego karmelkami o smaku czekolady. Gdy później drogi się rozeszły, poczęstował ich pysznymi naleśnikami. Prowadzący reality show powiedział chłopakowi, że jego program miał być sprawdzianem tego, czy uczestnikom zależy na sławie. Po ogłoszeniu trzeciego sezonu, którym jest Totalna Porażka w trasie, i unieważnieniu programu "Oblechy Totalnej Porażki", Alejandro dołączył do reszty uczestników. W garderobie ostrzegł wszystkich, że będzie miał zamiar zajść na sam szczyt. Totalna Porażka w trasie Przechadzka po Egipcie [[Plik:Alejandro śpiewa.png|thumb|right|150px|Alejandro podczas wykonania Na miłość czas.]] Wraz z 17 innymi uczestnikami wziął udział w trzecim sezonie programu. W pierwszej części odcinka Przechadzka po Egipcie wysiadł z autobusu jako przedostatni uczestnik i pomógł wstać innym, w tym Ezekielowi i Tylerowi. Podczas lotu samolotem i piosenki Leć z nami już filtrował z Lindsay i Bridgette, które zauroczył wcześniej. W pierwszym wyzwaniu wspiął się na górną część piramidy. Później razem z Noah, Tylerem, Owenem i początkowo Sierrą, został przydzielony do drużyny "Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki". W drugiej części odcinka, podczas kolejnego, drugiego wyzwania eliminacyjnego zmotywował swój zespół do zwycięstwa i wskoczył na sam szczyt, aby utrzymać resztę na równowadze podczas jazdy kozą. Został nazwany przez Owena "Al", czego nie mógł wznieść. Po dotarciu na brzeg Nilu odkrył, że Sierra, jedyna dziewczyna w jego drużynie, zamieniła się z Izzy, która przywołała wielbłąda do popchnięcia łodzi drużyny "Amazonek" i wsiadania na jej pokład. Zaśpiewał również piosenki Na miłość czas i Płyniemy tam. W końcu Alejandro i jego zespół zajęli drugie miejsce. Zakręcony czas w Japonii thumb|left|150px|Alejandro i miś panda. W drugim odcinku Zakręcony czas w Japonii siedział wraz ze swoimi kolegami i drużyną "Zwycięzców" w klasie ekonomicznej. Później uratował LeShawnę, która o mały włos nie wyleciała z samolotu. Spadając z resztą uczestników zaśpiewał piosenkę Nim umrze się. Po jej wykonaniu, skomplementował dziewczynę po japońsku, czym gasi Harolda. Zaraz po wylądowaniu w Japonii został kapitanem swojej drużyny. Oprócz tego przytulił misia pandę imieniem Ting-Ting. Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania uzyskał największą liczbę punktów w grze "Żywy pinball". Podczas przygotowań do drugiej części wyzwania jadł rybi ogonek, który mu od razu nie smakował. W drugiej części wyzwania wraz z drużyną wziął udział w nagraniu filmu reklamującego najnowsze danie szefa kuchni Tuckera Hatcheta - rybie ogonki. Zagrał jednego z czwórki żołnierzy. Po raz kolejny wraz z drużyną zajął drugie miejsce. Słowami, że dziewczyny lecą na honorowych gości, doprowadził Harolda z drużyny "Zwycięzców" do rezygnacji z dalszej gry. Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! [[Plik:ShirtOffHQ.png|thumb|right|150px|W odcinku Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!]] W odcinku Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! uspokoił Owena, gdy ten panikował. Po wylądowaniu w Yukonie kilka dziewczyn przytuliło się do niego, ponieważ Chris nie dał im kurtek. Podczas wyzwania pomógł Bridgette przeskoczyć przez rzekę. Wyjaśnił jej, że sojusz jest dla niego więcej niż tylko gra, i wprawił ją w zachwyt. Gdy się przewrócił, całował się z nią. Po dotarciu do słupa z flagą podarował jej swoją własną koszulę na ocieplenie. Podczas ponownego całowania się odsunął się zostawiając dziewczynę z językiem przyklejonym do słupa i oszukując ją. Cieszył się z innymi, gdy jego kolega z drużyny - Tyler - uratował ich przed upadkiem w przepaść. Jego drużyna przekroczyła linię mety jako druga. Ostatecznie, po dyskwalifikacji drużyny "Zwycięzców", razem z kolegami ze swojej drużyny wygrał wyzwanie. Owen przybił mu piątkę nazywając go "Al", lecz chłopak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. W pokoju zwierzeń zapowiedział, że wszyscy wylecą z jego rąk. Ukochany Broadway thumb|left|150px|Podczas wyzwania w USA. Na początku odcinka Ukochany Broadway wypoczywał z kolegami w pierwszej klasie. Potem zaniósł dziewczynom jedzenie, które Heather zabroniła Sierrze jeść. Podczas wyzwania, które miało miejsce w Nowym Jorku, podpuścił fioletowo włosą dziewczynę, żeby skomplementowała Chrisa, co przyniosło prowadzącemu wstyd. Potem z podłym uśmiechem spojrzał na niego. Następnie uderzył Owena wózkiem i zjechał z nim po rurze. Sterował poduszkowcem swojej drużyny. Przed kolejnym wyzwaniem mrugnął do Heather, która dowiedziała się od Sierry o jego sprawce, a potem droczył się z nią. Po rozmowie zobaczył, że wózek ze smacznie śpiącym Noah został podmieniony na wózek z dzieckiem. Później szybko zamienił go z powrotem. Niestety jego drużyna przegrała wyzwanie. Jednak okazało się, że to wyzwanie z nagrodą, więc nikt nie opuścił programu. TPwT Podsumowanie I: Łza końca problemów Bridgette W odcinku TPwT Podsumowanie I: Łza końca problemów Bridgette pojawił się na nagraniach wideo. Został pokazany materiał, w którym podczas jazdy motorówką w kanalizacji uderzył głową o rurociąg z biegnącą wodą. Gdy pokazane zostało nagranie, w którym był pocałunek Alejandro i Bridgette. Przez to zdarzenie zaszło wiele nieporozumień. Jednak w ostateczności wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. Spoliczkowana Rewolucja [[Plik:Alejandro w Cichej Piosence.png|thumb|right|150px|Alejandro w "Cichej Piosence".]] W odcinku Spoliczkowana Rewolucja dowodził podczas kolejnego wyzwania. Poprosił również Noah, aby dopilnował Izzy w celu zapobiegania kolejnym jej wygłupom. Oprócz tego zaśpiewał Cichą piosenkę. Zjechał wraz z resztą na Owenie, które zjadł wszystkie kiełbaski. Gdy ten po raz kolejny nazwał go "Al", chłopak wjechał na przeszkody i zahamował jego twarzą. Razem z drużyną przekroczył linię mety i zdobył nagrodę. Wkrótce potem uczestniczył w tanecznym wyzwaniu. Podczas tego wyzwania powiedział, żeby LeShawna nie przejmowała się docinkami Heather i szła na całość. Gdy Noah zapytał go, dlaczego wspomaga drużynę przeciwną, chłopak oznajmił mu, że wszystko co robi, zyska jego drużyna. Najpierw bezproblemowo strącił Cody'ego, a potem - widząc bójkę pomiędzy LeShawną i Heather - dał się strącić Sierrze. Ostatecznie razem z resztą drużyny po raz kolejny zajął drugie miejsce. Później po kolejnej przegranej drużyny "Zwycięzców" pomógł LeShawnie wykonać Skok Wstydu. Wyścig w Amazonii thumb|left|150px|Alejandro uwalnia Owena. Na początku odcinka Wyścig w Amazonii przypadkowo dostał w oko od Owena. Potem dostał od szefa przepaskę na oko. Podczas wyzwania przerywając wymęczające zgadywanie powiedział Tylerowi, że drużyna nie potrzebuje orczyka, i wykrzykując "Ariba!" zjechał na swoim pasku. Potem razem z kolegami rozbił obóz. Gdy w nocy się obudził z głębokiego snu, został zaatakowany przez gigantyczne gąsienice. Był cały poobijany. Gdy dotarł na Machu Pikchu, okazało się, że aby znaleźć skarb, potrzebny jest pełen skład. Poszedł po Owena i wmówił mu, ze jego drużyna chciała iść bez niego. Owen powiedział mu, że jest jego jedynym kumplem i nigdy się go nie bał. Potem chłopak uratował kolegę uwięzionego w kokonie i razem z nim przybiegł na metę. Ostatecznie wraz ze swoją drużyną zajął po raz kolejny drugie miejsce. Potem, gdy pojawił się na ceremonii eliminacji, trochę podroczył się z Heather, która nazwała go "Piratem Pablo". Spadam w Luwrze i zero pomocy thumb|right|150px|Alejandro w muzeum. W odcinku Spadam w Luwrze i zero pomocy wraz z Heather wymieniał się zdaniami na tematy drużyn. W jego drużynie dział się istny bałagan. Pomógł Cody'emu się ukryć przed Sierrą, po chwili dał mu znak, że jej nie ma. Potem ukrył go w Pokoju Zwierzeń. Był również zdziwiony, kiedy z głośnika słychać było głos Izzy. Podczas lądowania udało mu się złapać Owena. Będąc w muzeum pochwalił Noah za jego pomysł w odwróceniu uwagi Wielkiej Stopy. Kiedy jego świrnięta koleżanka przeszkadzała drużynie w zadaniu, odwrócił jej uwagę. Potem szukał z drużyną ostatniego kawałka rzeźby. Po jego wyciągnięcia wybrał Noah, ponieważ on i Owen nie zmieściliby się pomiędzy wiązkami lasera, a Tyler leżał nieprzytomny. Pod koniec wyzwania po raz kolejny Alejandro i jego drużyna zajęli drugie miejsce. Potem zaśmiał się z Tylera, kiedy ten pozował jako model w dziwnej kreacji Lindsay. Nowe dzieci rocka [[Plik:HQNewf004.png|left|thumb|150px|Alejandro śpiewa Szanta to nie lada!.]] Na początku odcinka Nowe dzieci Rocka, gdy Noah i Owen nieumiejętnie próbowali zawrzeć sojusz z DJ-em, powiedział im, żeby zostawić strategię w jego rękach. Zaraz po wylądowaniu na powierzchni morza, wyjaśnił Heather, że zaimponował to wcześniej jedynemu członkowi drużyny "Zwycięzców". Podczas przeprawy łodzią na spotkanie z Jerdem McLeanem, krewnym prowadzącego, zabronił Owenowi jeść homara, ponieważ od tego zależy ich nagroda. Potem zaśpiewał piosenkę Szanta to nie lada!. Po dotarciu na wyspę pochwalił swoją dziewczynę za ambicję. Następnie zgodził się z prowadzącym, że nagrodą dla nich za owoce morza będzie obserwowanie Heather przy pracy. Razem z Noah miał za zadanie przetłumaczyć z nowofunlandzkim akcentem zdanie wypowiedziane przez krewnego prowadzącego. Początkowo był bardzo oburzony tym co powiedział. Jednak zastanowił się i odpowiedział poprawnie. Gdy Heather pokazała DJ-owi namalowany na rybie znak egipski, Alejandro dał mu najbardziej przekonującą odpowiedź, a ten dał rybie całusa. Potem przyjął od niego podziękowanie. Podczas jedzenia poczuł zapach cuchnącej skarpety, którą Heather dodała do jego potrawy. Na koniec wypuścił ryby ze znakami i przedstawił swój plan. Moja upalna Jamajka! right|thumb|150px|Alejandro ratuje Gwen podczas wyzwania na Jamajce. W jedenastym odcinku Moja upalna Jamajka!, na samym początku wypoczywał z kolegami ze swojej drużyny oraz jedynym członkiem drużyny "Zwycięzców" w pierwszej klasie. Potem bezskutecznie namawiał Chrisa, aby przyłączył DJ-a do jego drużyny, jednak ten się sprzeciwił. Potem wraz z 10-tką uczestników znalazł się na Jamajce. Odkrył, że w samolocie popsuł się jeden z jego silników. Oprócz tego zauważył, że Owen i Izzy zostali zabrani do pobliskiego szpitala. Gdy przebrał się w strój kąpielowy, wraz z drużyną przystąpił do wyzwania w parku wodnym w Montego Bay. Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania zdekoncentrował Heather, która spadła z klifu i boleśnie wylądowała w wodzie. Później uratował Gwen, którą naelektryzował węgorz elektryczny. Oprócz tego uśmiechnął się do Heather, gdy ta zabrała mu "skarb piratów" w zemście za incydent. W drugiej części wyzwania partnerował z Tylerem. W finałowym zjeździe, gdy DJ miał wygraną w kieszeni, rozmawiał ze swoim partnerem o jego klątwie. Później poprosił go, aby zasłonił oczy swoją opaską, a ten spełnił jego polecenie. Podczas zjazdu uderzył pięścią w jedną z desek na torze i połamał ją, w wyniku czego DJ potknął się i spadł z torów. Z łącznym wynikiem czasowym 2 minuty i 35 sekund Alejandro wraz z drużyną wygrał wyzwanie i w ten sposób wyeliminował najsłabszą drużynie w programie - drużynę "Zwycięzców". TPwT Podsumowanie II: Ratunek przez telefon W odcinku TPwT Podsumowanie II: Ratunek przez telefon pojawił się na nagraniu wideo. Nagranie z jego udziałem miało na celu pomóc w zebraniu od widzów miliona dolarów, ponieważ był najbardziej popularną osobą wśród żeńskiej części widowni. Gdy widzę Londyn, to... thumb|left|150px|Alejandro zostaje porwany przez Kubę Rozpruwacza. W odcinku Gdy widzę Londyn to... na samym początku nie mógł znieść kawałów, które robią Noah i Owen. Później podsłuchał, jak Chris rozmawiał z tajemniczym gościem. Niestety chłopak został porwany przez Jakuba Rozpruwacza, a jego koledzy wraz z innymi zawodnikami podczas jego nieobecności wyrażali o nim swoje zdanie. Heather martwiła się o niego bardzo. Zaś Noah rozmawiał z Owenem na jego temat i stwierdził, że ma ten sam charakter co Heather. Oprócz tego nazwał go natłuszczonym węgorzem. Po powrocie na koniec wyzwania Alejandro odkrył, że jego drużyna uległa drużynie "Amazonek". Zdziwił się również, że porywaczem był zmutowany Ezekiel, jeden z członków zlikwidowanej drużyny "Zwyciężców". Był rozzłoszczony na Noah za to, że nazwał go "natłuszczonym węgorzem". Wkrótce potem do reszty jego drużyny dołączył Duncan i wraz z Tylerem zagłosował na niego. Na koniec jego kolega ostrzegł przed nim Owena zanim pożegnał się z programem i marzeniami o okrągłym milionie dolarów. Greckie Ruiny right|thumb|150px|Alejandro robi koński ogon za pomocą nóg. Na początku odcinka Greckie Ruiny, podczas pobytu w klasie ekonomicznej, Alejandro był wraz z Tylerem bardzo wkurzony na Owena, kiedy ten mówił przez sen. Jego kolega oznajmił, że będzie następny w kolejce. Kiedy Duncan dał Tylerowi przestrogę, żeby nic nie mówił o tym co widział, chłopak był zaciekawiony sytuacją i postanowił to wykorzystać. Po wylądowaniu w Atenach, poparł Courtney, że Grecja jest kolebką olimpiady. Razem z kolegami rywalizował przeciwko drużynie, w której są same dziewczyny, czym bardzo zasmucił Cody'ego. Po czym podyskutował z Heather. Następnie miał wystąpić w pankrationie, lecz wyprzedził go Tyler. Później, gdy Duncan wykonał z Gwen piosenkę Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, podsłuchał ich ukrywając się za kolumnami. Wziął udział w biegu przez płotki, podczas którego uderzył głową o ostatni płotek i przegrał z Heather. Przed dogrywką kazał Tylerowi spłacić przysługę. Ten powiedział, że widział jak ich kolega całował się z Gwen, co bardzo wkurza Courtney. Niestety, Alejandro i jego drużynie nie udało się po raz kolejny wygrać wyzwania, które okazało się być wyzwaniem z nagrodą. Z Archiwum 52 left|thumb|150px|Alejandro i Tyler w Archiwum 51. W odcinku Z Archiwum 52, na samym początku Alejandro wraz z Tylerem, Duncanem i Owenem przyglądał się, jak Courtney zrywała związek z tym drugim. Potem usłyszał rozmowę swoich kolegów na temat punka. Stwierdził również, że to groźny przeciwnik. Postanowił opracować plan, jak pokierować byłą dziewczyną Duncana i wykluczyć go z dalszej gry. Wraz z Courtney, która z wrogością przyglądała się swojemu byłemu chłopakowi i Gwen, zaplanował zemstę na nich. Przy lądowaniu uspokoił Owena stosując na niego hipnozę. Zaś Duncan założył się z nim o to i był mu winien 5 dolarów. W pokoju zwierzeń młody Latynos mówił, że jego wujek jest hipnotyzerem, po czym wybuchł śmiechem. Podczas wyzwania chłopak informował Tylera, że Courtney leci na niego. Ten się ucieszył, ale sądził, że nie zrobi tego dla Lindsay. Potem udało mu się wykorzystać pomysł Duncana, aby rzucić kamieniem w przeciwnym kierunku biegu i ukryć się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Następnie razem z punkiem przeszedł przez przejście, kiedy jego najlepszy kolega - Tyler - przechodził po elektrycznym płocie. Poprosił go również, żeby zamiast ratować Owena szukał kosmitów. Chwilę później w rękach chłopaka wylądował spadający z dachu kabiny sześcian, z którego wytworzył dwóch kosmitów. Jeden z nich wrzucił się na niego. Na ratunek przyjacielowi przybył Duncan i chciał zdjąć z niego kosmitę, lecz ten poraził ich obu. Alejandro upadł i otworzył drzwi. Zza nich wyszedł Owen z pomalowaną twarzą. Młody Latynos nie zniósł tego, gdy jego kolega znów nazwał go "Al" i zahipnotyzował go każąc mu śpiewać wesołą piosenkę, co wprawiło Duncana w śmiech. Potem zdjął z jego twarzy kosmitę i wrzucił do pudełka Tylera. Gdy odhipnotyzował Owena, ten zemdlał. Później wraz z punkiem niósł swojego kolegę. Niestety, wkurzył się i upuścił Owena, kiedy jego kolega, Tyler, zniszczył kosmitę. Potem razem z Duncanem zagłosował na niego. Po jego eliminacji, przyglądał się rozzłoszczonej Courtney, która mówiła, że jej były chłopak srogo za to zapłaci. Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą right|thumb|150px|Alejandro znajduje na owcy logo drużyny CJNBBBBS. Na początku odcinka Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą wraz z kolegami obmyślał strategię. Stwierdził, że drużyna "Amazonek" jest silniejsza dzięki Heather i Courtney. Dlatego postanowił je rozłączyć. Owen zaproponował mu, aby udawał, że leci na Heather. Młody Latynos stwierdził, ze lubi je obie, ale los im nie sprzyjał. Zaś Duncan dał chłopakowi inną propozycję, aby podrywał Courtney. Ten się na to zgodził. Potem porozmawiał z byłą dziewczyną Duncana o nieudanych próbach pozbycia się go. Usiłował jej również powiedzieć, że mu się podoba, co wywołało u Heather zazdrość. Po wylądowaniu w Australii, pomógł jej złapać strusia emu, za co ta była mu wdzięczna. Później stwierdził, że Heather jest naprawdę twardą przeciwniczką. Zastanawiał się, czy zagadywanie jej do Duncana jest częścią jej strategii. Potem prosił punka, aby pokazał emu, gdzie jego miejsce. Wkrótce potem wprawił komplementy do Courtney. Następnego dnia jako pierwszy dotarł do mety, czym wystraszył Chrisa i Szefa. Filtrował z Courtney i rozglądał się za Owenem. Za zajęcie drugiego miejsca Alejandro wraz z drużyną otrzymał sekator. Oznajmił Duncanowi, że że próbuje zrealizować strategię, ale była dziewczyna punka ciągle mu nie ufa. Gdy Owen przybył, młody Latynos i jego drużyna powrócili do gry. Potem zaśmiał się, kiedy jego otyły kolega zamiast owcy złapał psa dingo, który go ugryzł. Później ponownie porozmawiał z Courtney, która chciała, aby jej pomógł przegrać. Był również zdziwiony, kiedy była dziewczyna Duncana mu zaufała. Po chwili ostrzygł owcę, którą złapał jego kolega. Ostatecznie jemu i jego drużynie udało się wygrać kolejne wyzwanie. Spełnił cel Courtney oraz doprowadził Gwen do przegranej w dogrywce i opuszczenia programu. Kapitan Owen left|150px|thumb|Alejandro po zdarciu koszuli. W siedemnastym odcinku Kapitan Owen, na samym początku filtrował z Courtney i jadł z nią herbatniki, które przyniósł z pierwszej klasy. Podczas jego nieobecności Owen i Duncan rozmawiali na jego temat. Doszli do wniosku, że ich kolega jest wrogiem. Zaś wkurzona przez parę Heather chciała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, lecz Sierra jej to utrudniła. Po wylądowaniu w Szwecji, Alejandro wziął Courtney na ręce. Jego dziewczyna, chcąc mu zrobić na złość, przymilała się do punka, jednak po chwili odpychali się. Młody Latynos nie przejmował się tym. Podczas pierwszej części zadania był zaciekawiony kłótnią pomiędzy Heather i Courtney. Po tym, jak Owen stwierdził na temat konstrukcji, domyślał się, co budują, i nazwał go głupim geniuszem. Sytuację podchwycił Duncan. Gdy chłopak przypominał koledze, żeby nie wydał drużynie przeciwnej. Ten ze zdziwieniem głośno to powtórzył i sprzedał informacje. Potem wraz z kolegami wykonał piosenkę Twarz Gwen. Po wykonaniu utworu Alejandro zdarł swoją koszulę i zaczął ciągnął łódź, a Courtney i Heather go podziwiały. Na pokładzie łodzi wraz z Duncanem pochwalił Owena za dowództwo. Próbował go przekonać, aby płynęli do flagi, lecz ten wolał wojnę. Dzięki niemu, jego drużynie udało się po raz kolejny wygrać wyzwanie. W nagrodę wszyscy trzej dostali masaż ze szwedzkim terapeutą. W samolocie Heather zapytała Latynosa, co kombinuje. Ten odpowiedział jej, że nie musi się przed nią tłumaczyć. Potem porozmawiał z nią spokojnie. Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Heather poszła na ceremonię eliminacji, Alejandro poszedł brać z kolegami masaż. TPwT Podsumowanie III: Po bólu! W odcinku TPwT Podsumowanie III: Po bólu! na grze planszowej widniał portret Alejandro. Jednak nikomu nie udało się stanąć na tym polu. Bitwa nad Niagarą W odcinku Bitwa nad Niagarą, na samym początku Alejandro będąc we śnie Owena rzucał w niego cukrowymi laskami. Chińska Bujda W odcinku Chińska Bujda oglądał eliminację Courtney i Blaineley. Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki W odcinku Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki wraz z Duncanem utknął w ruchomym piasku. Rapa Phooey! Dziwne przypadki Miał ostatecznie opuścić program, lecz pozostał, ponieważ lekkomyślna Sierra została zdyskwalifikowana za zniszczenie samolotu z użyciem środków wybuchowych (odc. Dziwne przypadki). Dostał się do finału wraz z Heather i Cody. Samoloty, Pociągi, Gorące Telefony Komórkowe Aloha, Finał! right|thumb|150px|Alejandro i Heather w grze o milion dolarów. Ostatecznie wygrał milion dolarów, lecz został poparzony przez lawę, w wyniku czego musiał siedzieć ponad rok w Porażko-Mierniku. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Większe, gorsze, brutalniejsze! Alejandro pełnił również swoją rolę epizodyczną w czwartym sezonie programu. W pierwszym jego odcinku Większe, gorsze, brutalniejsze! popłynął jachtem wraz z 23 innymi osobami, lecz ciągle przebywał w Porażko-Metrze. Płynął obok Trenta, Courtney, Ezekiela Geoffa, Bridgette oraz Katie i Sadie. Oprócz tego trzymał Heather w swoich rękach. Totalna Porażka: Plejada gwiazd Bohaterowie kontra Dranie thumb|left|150px|Relacje Alejandro po roku siedzenia w robocie. Wraz z 13 innymi uczestnikami zakwalifikował się do piątego sezonu programu. W pierwszym odcinku Bohaterowie kontra Dranie, będąc jeszcze pod postacią robota, pomógł Chrisowi w wyrzuceniu zmutowanego Ezekiela z walki o milion dolarów. Później wraz z Heather, Gwen, Jo, Scottem, Lightningiem i Duncanem został przydzielony do drużyny "Nikczemnych Sępów". Podczas pierwszego wyzwania, którym jest znalezienie klucza do hotelu, w wyniku wybuchu wydostał się po roku siedzenia w maszynie, lecz jego nogi nie były sprawne. Ostatecznie wraz z Jo otworzył drzwi do hotelu i zapewnił reszcie swojej drużyny wygraną. Wieczorem oglądał wraz z innymi eliminację, w której uczestniczy drużyna "Bohaterskich Chomików". Na koniec jego kolega z zespołu - Lightning - został wysłany na Wyspę Kości w poszukiwaniu immunitetu. Zły lęk thumb|right|150px|Alejandro znajduje jeden z puzzli. W drugim odcinku Zły lęk, gdy mając na sobie strój kąpielowy leżał na stole i brał masaż swoich nóg, rozmawiał z Heather o ostatnich wydarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce dwa sezony temu. Podczas kłótni odczuł również okropny ból po zdjęciu przez nią z brwi woskowych plastrów. Ujawnił również, że udaje aby wzbudzić poczucie winy u Heather. Ponieważ jego nogi nie były jeszcze sprawne, na oczach dziewczyny wyskoczył ze stołu, stanął na rękach i odszedł. Podczas wyzwania, znalazł jeden z kawałków układanki. Starał się wraz z drużyną ułożyć makietę Big Bena jako punkt orientacyjny. Uspokoił również Gwen jako świadka kłótni pomiędzy Heather i Jo poprzez plotkę. Jednak zdenerwował go Lightning przez co jego drużyna przegrała wyzwanie. Chroń prywatności Pijawko-Ballem thumb|left|150px|Alejandro ogląda eliminację Jo. Na początku odcinka Chroń prywatności Pijawko-Ballem spał wraz z chłopakami ze swojej drużyny w chatce przegranych. Nazajutrz, podczas kolejnego wyzwania słodko rozmawiał z Gwen mając nadzieję, że ona i Duncan współpracują z nim. Później pomiędzy chłopakiem oraz Heather i Jo doszło do sprzeczki. Trafił również w Zoey Pijawko-Ballem, jednak nie udało mu się po raz kolejny wygrać nocy w hotelu. Wieczorem zagłosował na Jo za przypadkowe trafienie w Scotta pijawką. Po kolejnej ceremonii przy ognisku znów musiał spędzić noc w chatce przegranych. Opuścił go również Duncan, który przeszedł do drużyny "Chomików". Straszne jedzenie right|thumb|150px|Alejandro po pogryzieniu przez pszczołę. W czwartym odcinku Straszne jedzenie zauważył, że do jego drużyny dołączyła Courtney, która była wcześnie w drużynie "Chomików". W czasie wykonania kolejnego zadania, gdy jadł naleśniki, został napadnięty przez szczury. Przeżył karuzelę w urządzeniu do przyrządzania sałatek. Usiłował również zatrzymać Sama trzymając go za jego bieliznę, lecz gdy pszczoła ugryzła go w policzek, pozwolił mu odejść. Wraz z drużyną prawie przegrał wyzwanie, jednak gdy dowiedział się o dyskwalifikacji drużyny "Chomików" za oszukiwanie podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, zapewnił reszcie zwycięstwo. Księżycowy obłęd Odkrył także, że do jego drużyny dołączył Cameron z drużyny "Chomików", z czego nie był zadowolony (odc. Księżycowy obłęd). Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów W odcinku Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów znalazł Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLeana jako symbol nietykalności. Niestety jego drużyna znów uległa rywalom w kolejnym wyzwaniu. Podczas kolejnej eliminacji gdy wstał, okazało się, że jego nogi są zdrowe. Gdy Heather została ostatecznie wyeliminowana, chłopak zabrał jej symbol nietykalności. Przed jej zniknięciem w Spłuczce Wstydu chciał się na niej zemścić za to, co z nim zrobiła dwa sezony temu, lecz został przez nią zepchnięty. Frajerskie uderzenia thumb|left|150px|Alejandro w walce ze swoim bratem - Jose. Zakręcił Kołem Nieszczęścia i wylosował pojedynek ze swoim bratem - Jose, z którym wygrał (odc. Frajerskie uderzenia). Wasze regaty obiektem moich żartów Po rozwiązaniu drużyn w odcinku Wasze regaty obiektem moich żartów działał indywidualnie. Wziął udział w wyścigu regatowym, który wygrał i otrzymał w nagrodę noc w hotelu. Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka thumb|right|150px|Alejandro w basenie gorących źródeł. W odcinku Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka miał na sobie swoje slipy kąpielowe i spędził miły czas na basenie gorących źródeł pijąc pyszny napój gazowany, lecz gdy Chris postanowił mu towarzyszyć, wyszedł z niego. Później, gdy zaglądał do pomieszczenia monitorowego, znalazł płytę DVD z nagraniami, w których występował Mike jako Mal. Wziął udział wraz z resztą uczestników w poszukiwaniu prowadzącego, który został porwany i uwięziony w kopalni przez Ezekiela. Podczas poszukiwań jego but utknął w kamiennej zaspie, lecz udało mu się szybko uwolnić. Próbował bezskutecznie wyciągnąć rannego Camerona z dziury. Jednak wraz z innymi uczestnikami padł ofiarą Ezekiela, któremu w ostatniej chwili przeszkodziła Gwen. Na koniec został wysłany na Wyspę Kości. Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity Podczas wyzwania w odcinku Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity powrócił z wyspy aby opowiedzieć reszcie o sekrecie Mike'a. Podczas wyzwania próbował przeszkodzić Mal'owi w jego wybrykach. W finałowej konkurencji podczas zjazdu liną został przez niego złapany, w wyniku czego obaj wpadli do wody. Ostatecznie opuścił program, zajmując szóste miejsce. Zrujnowany finał thumb|left|150px|Z Heather na łódce. Wraz z Gwen, Cameronem i Heather powrócił w finałowym odcinku piątego sezonu Zrujnowany finał na ostatnie wyzwanie. Tam został uwolniony z wnętrza pomarańczowego balonu i wybrany przez Mike'a do pomocy w wygraniu głównej wygranej w programie, którą jest okrągły milion dolarów kanadyjskich. Podczas pomagania chłopakowi w walce o wygraną, młody Latynos całował się z Heather dwukrotnie - najpierw w Pokoju Zwierzeń, a później przed ostatecznym zakończeniem istnienia Obozu Wawanakwa położonego na wyspie. Gdy wyspa została ostatecznie zatopiona niczym starożytna Atlantyda, Alejandro wraz ze swoją dziewczyną uciekł poprzez pływanie przed Kłem ratując swoje życie. Charakterystyka Alejandro jest najnowszym uczestnikiem animowanego reality show. Jest jednym z najpiękniejszych chłopaków w programie. Jeden z głównych antagonistów w programie. Jego IQ wynosi 163odc. Przechadzka po Egipcie. Pochodzi z latynoskiej rodziny. Potrafi rozkochać dziewczyny, żonglować, chodzić na rękach, jeździć na deskorolce i oswajać zwierzęta, a nawet smacznie spać z jednym otwartym okiem. Dba o urodę i często przygląda się w lustrze. Ma hiszpański akcent. Jest wspaniałym linoskoczkiem. Posługuje się trzema językami: angielskim, hiszpańskim i japońskim. Jest ciągle przez innych przezywany "Al", co go bardzo denerwuje. Zaprzyjaźnia się w kilkoma przyjaciółmi, wśród których są Heather, Lindsay i Tyler. Nie lubi żadnych innych uczestników programu. Po raz pierwszy debiutuje w specjalnym odcinku drugiego sezonu. Jego starszym bratem, którego bardzo nienawidzi, jest Jose. Wygląd left|90px Alejandro jest bardzo wysokim chłopakiem. Swoim wzrostem dorównuje m.in. Duncanowi, Mike'owi, Scottowi, Lightningowi, Brickowi i Haroldowi. Ma szczupłą budowę ciała, podobnie jak reszta męskich zawodników. Jest bardzo umięśniony. Jego cera jest opalona na kolor jasnobrązowy. Ma średniej długości brązowe włosy (które w jednym z odcinków przywiązuje w kucyk za pomocą swoich nóg) i duże jasno-zielone oczy. Zwykle nosi biały bezrękawnik, na to ciemno-różową koszulę (którą w kilku odcinkach zdarza mu się ściągać), szare sztruksowe spodnie ozdobione czarnym skórzanym paskiem i jasno-brązowe kowbojskie buty. Jego strój uzupełniają naszyjnik z ozdobą w kształcie głowy byka, kolczyki na uszach i dwie szaro-białe bransoletki. Gdy idzie spać, wkłada biały bezrękawnik i czerwone sztruksowe spodnie. Natomiast na jedno z zadań w odcinku Moja Upalna Jamajka! zakłada czerwono-różowe slipy kąpielowe w ciemno-różowe paski. Cytaty O Alejandro Galeria 300px|link= PAGENAME /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu pagename: PAGENAME. Kliknij tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Alejandro i Justin są uczestnikami, którzy dbają o urodę. * Jest obok Duncana, B i Lightninga trzecim z kolei uczestnikiem, który nosi kolczyki. * On i Sierra są uczestnikami, którzy pochodzą z Hiszpanii. * Jego nazwisko "Burromuerto" oznacza "martwy osioł". * Jest obok Sierry, Tylera, Justina, Geoffa, Noah, Trenta, Ezekiela, Beth, Cody'ego, Camerona, Jo, Lightninga, Scotta, Sama, Mike'a i Zoey jednym z uczestników, którzy brali udział w dwóch sezonach. * Jest obok DJ-a, Lindsay, Heather, Courtney, Izzy i Owena jednym z uczestników, którzy przeklinali podczas programu. Jego wypowiedzi były ocenzurowane z powodu przekleństw. * Jest jedynym członkiem drużyny "Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki" i zarazem jedynym uczestnikiem w historii programu, który podczas wyzwania (m.in. w odcinku Moja Upalna Jamajka!) nosi slipy kąpielowe. Wystąpienia Plan Totalnej Porażki * Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót Totalna Porażka w trasie * Intro trzeciego sezonu * Przechadzka po Egipcie * Zakręcony czas w Japonii * Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! * Ukochany Broadway * TPwT Podsumowanie I: Łza końca problemów Bridgette (na nagraniach wideo, brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) * Spoliczkowana Rewolucja * Wyścig w Amazonii * Spadam w Luwrze i zero pomocy * Nowe dzieci Rocka * Moja Upalna Jamajka! * TPwT Podsumowanie II: Ratunek przez telefon (na nagraniach wideo, brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) * Gdy widzę Londyn to... * Greckie Ruiny * Z Archiwum 52 * Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą * Kapitan Owen * TPwT Podsumowanie III: Po bólu! (na nagraniach wideo, brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) * Bitwa nad Niagarą * Chińska Bujda * Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki * Rapa Phooey! * Dziwne przypadki * TPwT Podsumowanie IV: Hawajski Styl (na nagraniach wideo, brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) * Samoloty, Pociągi, Gorące Telefony Komórkowe * Aloha, Finał! Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy * Większe, gorsze, brutalniejsze! (brak wypowiedzianej kwestii) Totalna Porażka: Plejada gwiazd * Intro piątego sezonu * Bohaterowie kontra Dranie * Zły lęk * Chroń prywatności Pijawko-Ballem * Straszne jedzenie * Księżycowy obłęd * Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów * Frajerskie uderzenia * Wasze regaty obiektem moich żartów * Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka * Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity * Zrujnowany finał Gry * Chomp Sewey * Freezer Burn * Oh No! You Did'n't It! * H-Bomb's Killah Beatz Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki w trasie Kategoria:Zawodnicy Totalnej Porażki w trasie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki: Plejady gwiazd Kategoria:Zawodnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady gwiazd Kategoria:Nikczemne Sępy